Maybe It's Me
by keyblader222
Summary: My favorite couple from SDK has got to be YuyaAkira. Here's a fanfic on their relationship. I want your opinions so that is why it's kinda short.... Rating may be boosted for later chapters if that is what people want in my story...


A/N: I am a big supporter of the Akira/Yuya pairing. They definitely have some relationship. I'm not sure if it's one sided or mutual love. Or maybe it's just brotherly/sisterly affection. Yuya is always saying how Akira reminds her of her brother, but she never specifies if it's more than that. On Akira's part, there have been quite a few hints to maybe he likes her. For example in Volume 18 Chapter 142, Kyo, Bontenmaru, Akira, and Yuya are running down that long tunnel. When they see a light out, Bontenmaru and Yuya run ahead, only to find that they are hanging in the air. (lol) Bontenmaru quickly sticks his boken into the cliff and saves himself. On the other hand, Kyo has caught Yuya by the neck of her kimonowhich causes her kimono to "not fit right" (for lack of better terms). In the panels with Akira, (even though they are small) you see he is blushing and not saying anything for quite some time . Since he is so far away, you might not be able to tell, but Akira's face has the little lines on it that signify blushing. Some of the other incidents include Hotaru hinting about Akira's feelings for Yuya at Volume 25 Chapter 199. And then Akari commanding Akira to tell her "his secret" in exchange for healing Antera (in the same chapter). The only other one that I can translate is in Volume 27 Chapter 214, when Yukimura asks Yuya if she thanked Kyo for saving her by providing "favors." Of course we know that didn't happen, but Akira, Akari, and Tora all stand up yelling in unison (unintentional) saying that it didn't happen. But all those are just my revelations and Nekozuki1776. Please read his story I Would Never Hurt You for more insight on this lovely pairing. Now, here's the fanfic!!

Disclaimer: I don't own SDK, no matter how much I wish I could. sob () Kamijyo-sensei owns the beautiful art and story.

Maybe It's Me Chapter 1

Yuya snapped awake. She felt herself sweating and breathing heavily. Saishi and Saisei had reduced her lifeline to only 12 hours compared to the 60 days she initially had. Now, the four travelers, Kyo, Bontenmaru, Akira and Yuya had stopped to rest for a few hours. It was hard convincing Kyo to stop, but Akira needed it more than Yuya did. His excruciating battle with Saisei and Saishi almost killed him. As long as they were all safe, Yuya didn't care. She had faith in her friends. But now she was afraid. She stood up and decided to go for a walk. The moon was just a silvery crescent in the starry sky. The Tenkawa was shimmering brightly above her. Completely lost in thought she had wandered a little to far from the campsite. Suddenly she caught her foot on a rock. Yuya put her hands in front to catch her fall, but instead, she hit the ground a little too soon. _Wait, what's going on?_ She thought.

"You should be a little more careful Yuya-san." Said a calm voice.

"Akira-san!"

He smiled down at her. "You shouldn't be out here by yourself. You could get hurt." Then they both realized the position they were in. Yuya had fallen forward and Akira had caught her around her upper body. It was kind of like an awkward hug. Blushing, Yuya and Akira pulled apart quickly.

"So what are you doing out her Akira-san?" Yuya asked hurriedly, "You're the one who should be resting."

He looked away. "Umm..just couldn'tsleep." She could tell he was thinking about what to say, but she continued to press. "Is something bothering you?" She asked quietly. But Akira was silent.

A/N: Ok, so I know this is extremely short first chaptermost of it's just an author's note. but I wanted to make sure people want to read this kind of story before writing a novel. lol. Well, so please review! And I would like to hear some suggestions from you all. Would you like this to be romance between the two? Or just a friendly relationship? Please tell me your thoughts! Ja ne minna!


End file.
